


Where's the Chips?

by ShazzyStuff



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Awkwardness, Classic Late Night Take Away Chips, Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShazzyStuff/pseuds/ShazzyStuff
Summary: Ghastly takes Tanith to a super fancy, extra expensive restaurant. Although, it seems to be a little too far out of their comfort zones. Somehow, they must turn this awkward disaster into a perfect night.Somehow.





	

Ghastly drummed his fingers on the pristine white tablecloth nervously. Tanith should have arrived here five minutes ago. It was getting pretty hot and his perfectly tailored suit - expertly made by himself - started to get a little uncomfortable. The restaurant he had chosen was quite a peculiar one. It was a restaurant that only served sorcerers. There were all sorts of magic shielding the magnificent building from ordinary people's oblivious eyes. Every table was flawlessly laid by posh waiters as floating bottles of champagne were pouring out their bubbly golden liquid into shimmering wine glasses. Ghastly gulped. This was not an environment he was used to.

He glanced over at the extravagant restaurant doors as they opened and a blonde woman walked in. Tanith. In the most beautiful dress he'd even seen her wear. Not that he'd ever really seen her in a dress before. It was the lightest, almost impossible, blue. Lighter than the morning sky. It went well with her eyes and one of her toned legs was just peeking out, almost teasingly. Her long blonde hair was curled into golden tresses that bounced around her glowing face. An image of pure beauty.

She turned her head, taking in the scenery until her gaze fell on Ghastly. He offered his best as she made her way over - narrowly avoiding a passing waiter as she did. When she'd sat down opposite him she took a breath and looked him over. "Looking good" she said grinning, "new suit?"  
Ghastly's smile widened. "Don't you know it."  
Tanith winked but the edges of her mouth turned down, "lose the façade though."  
The scarred man opened his mouth to argue but she shot him a look. He let out a defeated sigh and reached a hand inside his suit, tapping the sigil on his collar bone. His symmetrical scars appeared all over his head and the smile on Tanith's face returned. A smile that lighted her eyes. "That's better" she said.

Silence fell upon them when Ghastly didn't respond. What was he supposed to say? Tanith gave the room another sweep with her eyes. "Some place, huh?" she said quietly.  
"I think it's a bit overwhelming" admitted Ghastly. His fingers went back to drumming a slow and steady beat on the table.  
"Well, how about we order something?" offered Tanith. She gestured her hand to the menus in front of them.

The two of them flicked through the different names until Ghastly sighed and dropped his menu. There weren't even any pictures. "I can't understand any of it" he scowled, "what the hell is _'Aloyau de Boeuf'_?"  
Tanith frowned, "where's the chips?"  
They looked up at each other and a grin crept up on Tanith as she sipped her champagne. "This isn't how it was supposed to go" chuckled Ghastly nervously.  
"Who recommended this place anyway?" asked Tanith, setting her glass down.  
"China, actually."  
Tanith blinked and stared down at her fingernails. "China, huh?" she said, "that's nice of her."

There was no escaping the bitter tone in her voice. Ghastly's eyes went down to where her hands were playing with the tablecloth. "Wait, no, I didn't mean-"  
Tanith snorted and she lifted her head laughing. "I'm just playing with you" she said, eyes shining. "Hey, tell you what" she added, finishing the rest of her champagne, "how about we ditch this and go to a proper food place."  
"That sounds perfect" said Ghastly, downing his glass and standing up - chair scraping across the tiled floor.

 

With a large carton of takeaway chips in hand, they walked together down the street towards Ghastly's tailor shop. The streets were almost completely empty and nobody was walking or milling about; it seemed as though it was abandoned. This was because sorcerers didn't exactly want ordinary non-magic people wandering in so they made it as uninviting as possible. Even the occasional passer by strode away with their head down. 

Tanith, who was still in her dress, was holding her head high and telling some sort of anecdote from a while ago. "You should have seen his face" laughed Tanith as she munched on another chip, "it was everywhere."  
Ghastly chuckled, shifting his gaze so as to glance at her. She carried on chatting about her story but he couldn't hear her anymore. It was as if the world had gone silent and all Ghastly could do was keep his eyes fixed on her. Just seeing her talk so animatedly that the joy reached her eyes was enough to make this night perfect. 

Then she suddenly stopped walking and Ghastly had to backtrack a few steps to be at her side again. It took him a moment to realise they had arrived at his shop. Tanith disposed the empty chip carton in a nearby bin and smiled up at Ghastly. "I had fun tonight" she said.  
"I did too" smiled Ghastly, "even though it didn't go as planned."  
He reached forward carefully with a strong hand and held hers in a gentle grip whilst wrapping his other arm around her waist. Tanith lifted her free hand to brush it along Ghastly's strong jawline down to his chest where it rested. "If you want, we could go inside for a cup of tea?" he said softly. Tanith hummed in agreement whilst Ghastly lifted her off of the ground so he could press their lips together.  
"Go on then" said Tanith when they had pulled apart, "get the kettle on."


End file.
